owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Nix Parthe
is a Third Progenitor among the vampires. He is a member of the Progenitor Council. Note: This character's name was originally published as in both the Jump SQ and English WSJ magazines. It was changed in the official volumes. Appearance Given by his vague silhouette, Nix appears to have long dark hair and horns. He wears a pointed mask covering the upper part of his face. Personality Like all vampires, he is very prideful and arrogant, even more so with his rank as a third progenitor. He became infuriated when Ferid summoned an urgent call for the Progenitor Council, calling the others low-ranked Progenitors and daring to call the high Progenitors. However, he seems to hold respect for others that are of similar rank. When Lest told him to shut up, stating Ferid is now the most powerful vampire in Japan with Krul dethroned and telling him to watch his words before he speaks, Nix humbly agreed with him. Story Events of 2020 Post-Nagoya Arc An urgent call is made for the progenitor council. As protocol states, all progenitors ranked sixth and up are summoned. The call is revealed to be made by Ferid Bathory, the seventh progenitor residing in Sanguinem. When Nix learns that it was Ferid who summoned the meeting, he taunts the other for being a low ranked progenitor and is infuriated that he dared to call them. He is shortly afterwards silenced by Lest Karr, the latter stating that with Krul dethroned, Ferid is the next highest ranking vampire in Japan. He reminds Nix to watch his words before he speaks, which Nix humbly agrees with. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities As a vampire, Nix is naturally far stronger and powerful than a human. This means that he also has immortality, immense strength, eternal youth and rapid regeneration. Being a third progenitor as well as a member of the Progenitor Council, he is one of the most powerful vampires worldwide; he is also stronger than vampires who are of a lower rank. As a noble vampire, he has the ability and permission to turn humans into vampires. Relationships Ferid Bathory He harbours ill feelings towards the seventh progenitor due to his arrogant attitude and pride of being ranked a third progenitor. He is infuriated with Ferid when the latter calls for a meeting while he was not a high progenitor himself. Lest Karr A fellow third progenitor who rules Germany. Nix respects Lest and those of similar or higher rank. When Lest tells him off about his infuriated attitude towards Ferid, he reluctantly stops his actions as he is obligated to consent. Krul Tepes A third progenitor and dethroned queen of Japan. Urd Geales A second progenitor at the progenitor council. Gallery Manga Trivia *Nix is traditionally a surname and is of English origin. It initially indicated that the person so named was the child of a person named Nicholas, traditionally shortened to "Nick". Quotes * "What? You are not even a member of this council, and yet you dared call for it to be convened?"--''Nix Parthe to Ferid Bathory, Chapter 42, "Sanguinem's End"'' * "HOW DARE YOU! YOU, A MERE SEVENTH PROGENITOR--"--''Nix Parthe to Ferid Bathory, Chapter 42, "Sanguinem's End"'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Category:Former Humans Category:Vampires Category:Nobles Category:Progenitors Category:3rd Progenitors Category:Progenitor Council Category:Male Vampires